Falling Like Rain
by yinyang754
Summary: Power outages and nightmares do terrible things to the mind. (Miami Vice one shot, related to Calderone's return and Just another day.)
1. Chapter 1:One she can't wake up from

' _It's over. It was just a bad dream._ ' Alison thought after opening her eyes. Normally after a nightmare, she'd wake up and look around or turn the lamp light on but the power was knocked out.

She couldn't remember what her nightmare was about, just that someone was screaming for help. It hurt to breathe and her heart pounded harshly against her chest, intensifying her fearful state.

If there was one thing that Alison Elena Castillo hated most in this world, it was being afraid with no reason why or nothing to fix it.

The storm raged on outside and Alison stopped for a second when she heard footsteps in the hallway.

She looked around frantically for a weapon of some sort, thinking that a stranger was in the house.

Unable to find one, she pulls the comforter closer to her as she heard her door open, a strange noise between a whimper and a scream escaping her mouth before her eyes adjust to the dark room and she feels a familiar hand brush against her hair.

'Daddy?' She chokes out before sitting up and he hugs her. She could always count on him to make the nightmares go away.

'Shh...it's ok, baby. The monster's gone.' Martin says as Alison clings onto him, resting her head against his shoulder.

She doesn't say anything else, only letting the tears fall like rain and Martin hopes that the horrible nightmares will be gone by morning.


	2. Chapter 2:Slowly losing her mind

'You talk in your sleep.' Alison hears someone say and opens her eyes, seeing Martin. She had made it through the night without leaving her room and walking downstairs.

Usually if turning the lamp light on wouldn't work, Alison would go downstairs and watch whatever was on TV until she fell asleep.

That's how her dad found her after her last nightmare.

'I hate bad dreams.' Alison says, seeing the stormy weather outside. It was early, about 7am but neither of them could close their eyes again. Even if she wanted to, Alison had a feeling that she would just wake up screaming and wouldn't stop.

'You get it from me. When i was younger...just after i got back from Vietnam, i would have nightmares. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing them and hearing them scream. I thought that i was going crazy.' Martin says, knowing that it had to have been more than just a bad dream that scared his little girl.

'Those pictures...that girl looked just like me...someone put them up in the girls locker room at the school. I couldn't take it, that's why i had that panic attack last week.' Alison says, tears falling down her face as Martin hugs her, letting her cry.

Someone was intentionally trying to cause his little girl to lose her mind and from what he could tell, it was working.

Alison was fighting but she felt like she was spiraling out of control.


	3. Chapter 3:She finally snapped

**A week earlier (Miami Beach Senior High school, Gym class, 11:19am)**

'Damn it, Ali! Calm down!' Miguel says, pulling Alison off of Alicia's friend Britt, who was bleeding from a broken nose.

Alison's enraged screaming scared the hell out of most of the kids in the gym and they thought that it was because Britt threw a basketball at Alison, hitting her in her right shoulder and cackled afterwards.

She wasn't cackling now, she was crying about her little face!

'Call your daddy, Britch! Maybe he'll pay to have it fixed surgically!' Alison yells before Miguel pulls her towards the bleachers.

'Alright, enough! Miguel, take your sister out into the hallway and get her something to drink from the vending machine. She needs to calm down.' One of the coaches says as Alicia and Jake help Britt up, taking her to the nurse's office.

Those damn pictures, seeing her dead look alike, Britt's evil witch like laugh...it was too much to take!

'Shh...it's alright, kiddo. Just take a deep breath, it's over.' Miguel says after taking his sister out into the hallway and hugging her, rubbing her back.

Alison's screaming had stopped but she was breathing roughly and her heart was beating too fast.

'It never stops.' Alison says, her voice rough from screaming. Miguel brushes his hand against her hair as she rests her head against his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4:Too far

**A week earlier (OCB, 11:45am)**

'Alicia's friend has a broken nose, seven stitches in the back of her head and a concussion. You have to prepare yourselves for the possibility that Ali could end up spending the night in lockup.' Billy says before walking back to his desk just as Sonny walks into the squad room, seeing Alison in Martin's office.

'What happened?!' Sonny says, looking back at Alison, who looked like she wasn't really there. He had never seen that look on her face before and it scared him.

'Ali got into a fight at school and put Britt Wheeler in the hospital. She's too rattled to talk and Britt's father Scottie wants to press charges.' Martin says, unsure of how to handle this. Alison definitely had that Castillo temper and today just proved to be too much for her.

'Go find Gina and Miguel, i'll talk to Ali.' Sonny says before Martin nods and walks over to his wife and son while Sonny walks into the office, closing the door behind him.

'I told Billy that i don't want to talk.' Alison says as Sonny walks over to her, seeing the cuts and bite marks on Alison's hands. 'I washed my hands four times. Who knows how many diseases that Britt Wheeler has.' She says.

This wasn't the Ali Castillo that Sonny loves like his own. She was withdrawn, like Gina was after comprising herself to bring Lupo Ramirez down back in 1984.

'Ali, you have to tell me what happened. An assault charge will go on your permanent record and Scottie Wheeler doesn't care that you're a minor, he'll want you charged as an adult.' Sonny says as tears run down Alison's face.

'There were pictures in the girls locker room...of that girl who was pulled out of the river...i tried to brush it off but i couldn't and then Britt threw a basketball at me and it hit my shoulder...' Alison says as Sonny sees the reddish purple bruise on her right shoulder.

'Ali, you need to go to hospital. You dislocated that shoulder last month, it needs to be checked out.' Sonny says, clearly seeing this as self defense and not an unprovoked attack.

'I'm sorry...i tried to stop but i couldn't. I could've killed her.' Alison cries, tears falling freely as Sonny cradles her close to him.

'I know, baby. Everything's going to be alright. You just calm down and let Uncle Sonny handle it.' Sonny says, rubbing Alison's back.

He knows what it felt like to be pushed too far.


End file.
